Oktoberfest
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: "Do it," I whispered. My lips were moving but I couldn't hear my own voice. I started pulling at my hair. Eyes swimming with pain, my head tilted up and I looked at him. "Do it!" I screamed. SlenderxOC
1. Prolouge

**This is my first attempt at a Slender fic. Actually...this is my first attempt at any sort of fic in a really, REALLY long time. So this whole thing is sort of like a prolouge to what happens. I am just really looking forward to what this fic _can_ and _will_ become. This is a SlenderxOC fic so don't like it? Get the fuck out. Please, as always, Read and Review! I need feedback and it keeps me motivated. Sorry if my prolouge is shitty, though...**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Don't tell me myths aren't real. Because I'll tell you that's bullshit. I've seen it. I've looked fear and death in its evil little face and I cried. I didn't face it, stare it down or spit at it. I broke down and cried like a little bitch. I'm no heroine.

I remember it so clearly. The static. The ringing in my ears. The overwhelming sense of losing my sanity with each slowly ticking second. The white, blank face. He was staring at me. Tentacles sprouted from his back and reached out to me. He was growing. Or was I shrinking? It didn't matter. I was going to die. That much I knew. I looked up at that face, static drowning out everything. Tears streamed down my face.  
"Do it," I whispered. My lips were moving but I couldn't hear my own voice. I started pulling at my hair. Eyes swimming with pain, my head tilted up and I looked at him. _"Do it!"_ I screamed.

* * *

Head pounding, I moaned and rubbed my eyes with my fists. A sigh left my body and I rolled out of bed reluctantly. Weak, gray light wandered in through my curtains, barely filling the room with its bleak ambiance. I looked outside, noticing the dark clouds rolling in from the north. My headache subsided a little for the moment, and I waltzed over to my mirror. I popped my contacts in and blinked away the blur. My world spun while I put my makeup on. I dabbed white in the corners of my eyes and faded it out to gray then black. I drew my eyeliner and added mascara. My green eyes popped with the contrasting colors. I smiled and slid into black skinnies and a black crop top reading "No Scrubs Allowed" in white. I uncapped my lipstick and applied the crimson to my lips generously. I looked like a vamp and that's how I liked it. I smirked and strutted out of the door.  
"Damn, baby doll, you look hot."  
I tossed my dark hair over my shoulder and grinned. "I know." I popped up on my tiptoes and kissed Colby on the cheek. I tugged his beanie over his eyes and giggled. "How are you today?"  
Colby Peterson and I have had a thing for each other for a long time. We're in the baby steps of our relationship. He just graduated last year and I'm in my junior year. His eyes are a rich brown and watchful like a buck's. I reached up and ruffled his blonde bangs and poked his snake bite piercings.  
"I'm doing alright. How are you feeling?" He nuzzled my forehead.  
"Not too shabby." I grinned again and looked down curiously at the Food Lion bag in his hand. "Whatcha got there?"  
He smirked and held it up. "A present. I got a few beers. Sam Adams Oktoberfest." I perked up immediately.  
"That's my favorite." He shook the bag and bottles clinked. "To the woods?"  
"The woods." I grabbed his wrist, keeping him from walking away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my ruby lips on his. We kissed for a while. Colby leaned away first and smiled at me.

"Audrey, babe, you drive me crazy."  
"I know."

My name is Audrey Ricket. I'm seventeen drowning in a high school hell. And my life changed forever because of a six-pack of Sam Adams in the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I just sort of started writing and writing and now I have the next installment. I'm super excited with where this is going. I just love this so much.  
Hi my name is Tiger-Hime and I have a morbid obsession with the Slenderman.**

* * *

Dark gray clouds swirled lazily overhead as Colby and I wandered through his backyard and into the piney woods. The bottles clinked against each other with every step Colby took. The plastic bag rustled gently as we glided over the forest floor. I looked up as thunder rumbled. I loved storms. So did Colby. But today, this one felt different. I shivered a little and pressed against Colby while we headed deeper into woods. The trees shifted and seemed to leer over us.

"This feels weird," I whispered. There was anger and hate in this forest tonight. "Something's wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous. You only think that because it's October now. Everything has a spooky feel to it now." Colby rolled his eyes and shook the bag. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Okay…" I sighed and looked around. The trees thickened momentarily before we stumbled into 'our' clearing. We sat down in the middle and Colby cracked open two bottles of Sam Adams. I swallowed the special Oktoberfest beer, tasting just the slightest hint of pumpkin before the alcohol warmed up my body. I smiled. "Baby, this is amazing." He grinned at me.

"You needed to relax. I know school's been stressing you out a lot." He leaned in and kissed me slowly. "And I miss that inner party girl I know you got."  
My head spun a little and I smiled. I chugged down the rest of my beer and popped open another. I looked up at the darkening sky. Thunder rattled my bones. I shot to my feet. My heart was beating rapidly. "We need to go. Now."

"What? What do you mean we need to go? We just got here!" Colby stood up, swaying. He'd had more to drink than me.

"Colby, something's wrong. I-I can't stay here." I shivered violently. My eyes darted around the woods, looking at the trees glaring down at me.  
"Hell no! I spent my money on liquor and your favorite beer! Sit your ass down and finish this with me!" He stomped over and snatched me up by my throat. I screamed before he squeezed and shut me up. "You're going to finish this with me. Then I'm going to get what I came here for…" He looked me up and down, lust in his eye. He was sick and suddenly I hated him. "Then and only then…will we leave this damn forest." His evil brown eyes stared me down. "Understood?"

Silence ticked by for a long time. Finally, I nodded. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. I curled up slowly and tears gathered in my eyes. I wanted to melt into the ground and die. Colby laughed cruelly at me and chugged a bottle of vodka he'd hidden in his hoodie. I shivered on the ground. I whimpered softly to myself when he kicked my back.

"Get up, you stupid whore." He stumbled closer to my face and knelt down, snatching me up by my dark hair. "C'mon. Drink it." He shoved another Sam Adams in my mouth, tilting the bottle up harshly so I had no choice but to drink it. I sputtered, choking on the pumpkin tinted beer. He just laughed some more.  
That was when I heard it. Colby must have heard it, too, because he dropped me and the beer. I crawled away and stood up. I looked toward the sound of the noise. It sounded like…static? Soft, wavering static. Backing away from the noise, I kicked a bottle at it. It rolled to a stop at what I soon realized were feet. My heart stopped. No.

My gaze slowly wandered up the legs, the torso to its…oh god.

I screamed.

It reached out and grabbed Colby, ripping out his snakebite piercings and shoving them in his eyes. He squealed at the top of lungs before several appendages sprouted from the…the _thing's _back and plunged straight through his body, ripping out his organs. The thing snapped his neck. That's when I ran.  
I spun around and ran blindly into the forest. I panted heavily, branches whipping my face, my arms and my legs. Tears were flowing down my face. Oh god, Colby. I could still see his doe-eyes looking at me. I sobbed and kept running. The trees were getting thicker and dark was falling. I had to have been running for hours. I sprinted, I jogged, I skipped. I never stopped. I never walked. I was always running.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed. I grabbed onto a tree and sobbed quietly. "Leave me alone…"

Static rung in my ears, and I started to panic. No. He was coming. He was behind me. Oh god. I stood up and started to run. My vision was blurry from crying. I slowed down just little to keep from tripping: a fatal mistake.

One of his tentacle-things wrapped around my ankle. I fell face first into the bed of pine needles. Crying, the static completely filled my ears and my brain. I rolled over and looked up at his white, blank face. My ruby red lips parted in pleading, "Do it." I sobbed, reaching up and yanking hard at my own hair. My sanity was bleeding away the longer I stared at him. I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes and screamed, _"Do it!"_  
"I'm not going to kill you."

My eyes shot open. My heart beat wildly. I looked up. "What did you say?" I whispered. I quivered and stared at the empty face. I was even more terrified that before.

"I will not kill you."

His voice rumbled gently in my ear. He leaned down, but I shied away. "You can speak."

"Yes," he said softly. His voice was gravelly and not too deep. It was a pleasant little hum. I stared up at him, eying the tentacles. He seemed to understand they scared me, and they retracted into his back. I flinched. I wiped my eyes.

"Why won't you kill me?" My voice shook as I asked the question.

He cocked his head, and I heard the smile in his voice. "I don't know." His fingertips brushed against my cheek and lips. I shuddered.  
"What are you?"

"I'm the Slenderman."

Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! My next chapter is going to be from Slender's point of view. I want to get into the Operator's head and peel away at his thoughts about Audrey. I also want his hunting instinct to return. While he may not be a complete monster, as Audrey suggests, he's still a child murderer and needs to feed. Can't wait to start on it! Anyway! New installment. As always READ AND REVIEW MY CHILDREN**

* * *

I woke up screaming.

I did that a lot lately. Ever since the incident in the woods, I had nightmares every single night. Sometimes I saw Colby's horrifying murder all over again. Most of the time I saw _him _killing me. I would watch him pick up my body and plunge his tentacles into my face and body, ripping out my eyes and tongue before snatching my organs out. No matter who died in my nightmares-be it Colby, myself or both of us-the bodies always ended up impaled high up on branches. The blood would drip down onto his white face, and he would lick it away.

Sweat poured down my body. I was shivering. My screams slowly died out. I whipped my head to look out of my window. It was still night. The clock beside my bed told me it was about 1:30 in the morning. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Raindrops pattered on my roof gently. I crawled across my bed and looked out of my window. I looked past the pool and into the thicket of trees surrounding my house.

"I bet you're out there," I muttered. "I bet you're watching me right now."

As if in response, a gentle wave of static hissed in my brain. My heart thudded to a stop, and I scrambled under my covers. Hot tears stung my eyes as I slammed my pillow over my head. I just wanted him to go away. The static hummed louder and louder. No. No, please go away. I bit my lip hard as if that would will the Operator away. I whimpered. I didn't want him to be here. I didn't want to die. Even though he'd said he wouldn't kill me, I still didn't trust him. I'd seen what he'd done to Colby after all.

A shadow cloaked my body. I shuddered and pushed deeper into the mattress. I knew he was there. The static had faded to a gentle murmur that was oddly soothing, sending goosebumps up my arms and legs. I relaxed only a little. I felt a hand descend on the pillow and lift it away from my vice-like grip with inhuman strength. More tears flowed down my face as I fearfully opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked…confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He didn't answer. His fingers ran through my dark brown hair slowly. I flinched. I repeated my question. He ignored me a second time.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

I froze. He sounded kind of…hurt. "You killed my boyfriend. I've seen what you can do. I read about you."

"But he was hurting you. He wanted to hurt you more." Now he was even more confused. "Are you not glad I killed him?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. The Slenderman was right. Colby wanted to hurt me. His intentions were simply…evil. Ironically, the Tall One meant only to save me. I sat up, looking at him with a fresh curiosity. My fear started to melt away as he played with my hair, fascinated by the wispy feel. I smiled a sad little smile at him. More tears formed. This was not a monster. At least…not entirely. "Thank you," I whispered. "For saving me."

Again, he did not respond. Instead, he leaned in and nuzzled the top of my head. I shied away, and he seemed to understand I was still not comfortable with him. He sat back. We just stared at each other for a long time, trying to figure out this odd situation. What was his fascination with me? Why did he save me and not just kill us both? Why was he here now? Why didn't he just leave her alone?

"Slender?"

He looked up.

"Why did you save me?"

The Operator gave a soft sigh, as if he knew this question had been coming. He stared at me. I shrunk down beneath his sightless gaze, intimidated by this creature of death and darkness. His hand reached out and touched my face. I winced, but I let him. "I don't know."

I sensed he was about to teleport away so I grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't leave yet." I released his wrist hastily, shrinking back down. He looked at me intently. "I-I just…never mind…"

"No. I'll stay." His voice rumbled over my ears pleasantly; I smiled. For a while we just sat there in silence, observing each other. The sound of footsteps downstairs caused his aura to prickle and static swarmed my brain. I whined softly, clapping my hands over my ears. That sound. God, I hated that sound so much. My eyes were wide as the static started to eat at my paper-thin sanity. I wanted to scream.

"Go away! Stop! Leave me alone!" I screeched. "Get out of my head!" My nails clawed at my scalp. I wanted it all to stop. I think my head started to bleed.

The Slenderman calmed his aura. He extended that soothing hum to me, but I couldn't stand the sight of him. I scrambled away, crying and swatting at his hands. He was sorry, I could tell. But at the same time, I didn't care. He terrified me.

"Audrey…" he murmured. The sound of my name coming from the Tall One was enough to knock me back to reality. I looked up at him. "Please…don't be afraid of me."

I turned away. "You kill children, don't you?" When he remained silent, I knew the answer. Oddly enough, this didn't bother me nearly as much as I thought it would. I sighed and thumbed my wrist. Moonlight crept into my room as the clouds broke. I looked out of my window, staring up at the silver sliver in the sky. I felt him looking at me. His eyeless gaze was staring straight into my very soul. I felt uncomfortable, but at the same, I didn't mind. I wondered what he was thinking.

"I should go," he said softly.

"Okay."

He reached out and touched my dark hair again. I smiled and turned around, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 as promised from Slender's standpoint! I actually wrote this chapter in third person on accident at first. But as I kept writing, I felt like 3 person POV fit better for the Operator. I whoever reads this enjoys it. Read and Review, as always.**

* * *

She confused him.

The Operator thought about her fragile human body. Her white skin was so enticing, especially when it was framed by her dark hair. The almost-black strands fell over her shoulders, slicing through the pale glow of her body.

He wanted to touch and caress her, but he also wanted to strip that skin from her bones and slurp up the stringy muscle. He wanted to make her happy, but he also wanted to see her screaming in pain he caused her. He wanted to play with her hair, but he also wanted to rip it from her scalp and strangle her with it.

Why was she so damn confusing?

Slenderman growled, rubbing his face with his hands. He tilted his head, thinking of her eyes. They were a bold green, like young pine needles against an early snow. A dark part of his mind wondered silently what it would be like to pop those eyes out with his tentacles. His mind went to war briefly.

Once the Slenderman was done fighting with himself, he let out a soft sigh and sat down on the forest floor. His thoughts once again returned to Audrey. He thought of the first time he had seen her with that boy. He had felt the evil aura around him. He'd know his intentions from the beginning. And for some inexplicable reason, he had felt the crushing need to save Audrey from his sadistic intentions. Those green eyes, those blood-red lips, her pale skin and her dark hair had captivated him. But it was also her aura. Her aura radiated purple, much like the Operator's. She was calm, but also unpredictable. She could go from content to blazing with fury in seconds. She was wild, untamable.

She intrigued him.

He toyed with the buttons on his suit, tightened his tie and smoothed out his pants. He wanted to see her again. It had been a few days since he had sat with her in her room that night. Of course he'd been watching her every day, but he wanted to speak to her. He wanted to know more about this human that had effortlessly taken him in.

He stood up, looking above him at the gray sky. It smelled like snow. He Slenderwalked into her back yard. He peered into her window. He tapped on it with a tentacle gently. She wasn't there. He teleported to the woods behind her school. The final bell must have just rung. He spotted her as soon as she walked out of the school. She was clothed in white shorts and a black shirt with an upside down smiley face with x's for eyes. Her backpack was a glittering silver. She was smiling and laughing, and that made the Operator happy. He hadn't seen her truly happy yet. Her lips were coated in ruby red lipstick again. His aura hummed happily.

She stopped suddenly, and looked around. He tilted his head and stared at her. She must have seen him, because she smiled and waved at him. Slenderman smiled and waved back uncertainly. How did she manage to make him feel so strange?

She was wandering over to his place in the woods. He waited patiently as she pushed her way toward him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She didn't sound afraid of him. That made him happy, and it also worried him.

"I wanted to see you," he answered simply. He reached out to push a stray strand of hair back up with the rest of her bangs. He smiled when she didn't flinch or back away. She was getting more comfortable around him. "How was school?"

"It was okay. It was nice hanging out with my friends. US History was a bitch, as always. I think I bombed that quiz we had today."

She continued to rant about her day, and The Tall One listened intently. He drank in every detail as though his life depended on it. He shrugged off the thought. He sat down against a tree and gazed at her while she continued to talk. He would respond every so often, but mostly he just let her babble. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Do you need to go home?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I do." Audrey stood up, brush off her legs. She scooped up her backpack and fished her keys out. She looked up at the Operator. "Are you coming with me?"

Slenderman shook his head. "I have some…hunting to do." Skin parted to reveal a sharp, alien-like grin: a special adaptation for eating. Audrey winced a little, understanding what he meant.

"Alright. See you later."

"Yes you will."

He teleported to the elementary school yard that was nearby. There were several children playing. He scanned them all, trying to find the right one. And he did. There was a small boy with shaggy blonde hair and a round face. His glittering blue eyes were full of innocent laughter. He giggled and shrieked as he slid down the red slide. Slender reached out to him with his mind.

_Come here, little one._

The boy looked up from the sandbox. He found the killer's gaze and tilted his head.

_Don't be shy. Come play._

The boy grinned and darted towards the woods unnoticed. He grabbed the Slenderman's hand.

_What is your name?_

"Brian."

_Well, Brian. Let's go play._

The Operator smiled an evil, dark smile. He walked with Brian hand in hand deep into the dark woods. No one heard him scream. No one heard his bones crack. No one heard him being devoured.

An Amber Alert went out the very next day for a boy named Brian Talkington. He had shaggy blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. He was last seen playing in the playground of his elementary school…


	5. Chapter 4

**So, oddly enough, this chapter was hard for me to write. I wanted them to start some shit, but I feel like I may have introduced some shit too early. I don't know. What do you guys think? It's not like the confessed their love they just had a sexy makeout session so I don't know. I'm very conflicted on this chapter. I'm thinking about introducing at least ONE of the Slender brothers next chapter. Perhaps Sexual OffenderMan could try and romance her away from Ol' Slendy and pause their romantic-y things? Hmmm? We will see.**

**READ AND REVIEW BITCHES**

* * *

I sat in my room, music blaring from my headphones. I soaked in the dubstep as I read more about the Slenderman. There were several tabs open, six dealing with the Operator's origin and other facts about the mysterious creature, three downloading various "Slender-based" games. And one YouTube tab playing the dubstep song. I read through one of the tabs slowly before an alert popped up on my computer that Slender: The Arrival had finished downloading. I shivered. I'd watched AndrewOscarDelta play it on YouTube. It was scary, but I'd been through the real thing. So how scary could this game be?

It was terrifying.

I screamed so much just during the second chapter. Fuck the rest. I don't how many times Slender caught me in the game. I didn't even finish the second chapter before I quit the game. I shuddered and closed my laptop, hugging my knees. Even the real Slender didn't scare me this much anymore.

I heard a tap on the window. Speak of the devil. I smiled and tapped back; suddenly he was sitting on my bed. "Hey," I whispered, smiling softly at him. I was happy to see him. I hadn't seen him since the day he met me at school and told me he was going hunting. That was three days ago.

"Hello," he whispered back, equally soft. He looked around my room, taking it all in for the very first time. "I like your room. It is…fitting." He focused on the cluttered bookshelf, eying the titles curiously. His stare travelled up to the gun on the top. Static tickled the back of my mind. Fear made my heartbeat speed up. I shoved it away, but I understood that the gun made him nervous. I focused back on the Tall One

"Thank you." I swept my bangs across my forehead idly. My eyes roved across the Operator. My newfound fascination with him was growing. I'd played the games. I'd read the stories- fan fiction and folktales alike. I'd even seen the fanart, and I silently wondered if he had the muscles DeviantArtists portrayed him of having. Sculpted abs, rippling back muscles and those V-lines… Pink tinted my cheeks in embarrassment.

The Tall One looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled shyly and batted my eyelashes. "No…nothing's wrong." I looked up at him; his gaze was fixated on me, and his eyeless stare was unbreakable. The world slowed down. My heart thudded in my chest. He was pulling me in. I was scared, but I was so fucking excited. "Slender…?"

He tackled me. One second I was sitting up, staring at the Slenderman's blank face. The next second, he had me pinned. Lips I didn't know he had molded against mine easily. My eyes fluttered and closed. I sighed and let him kiss me. I shivered. He smelled like snow and tasted like moonlight.  
The Operator took his lips away from mine. I looked up at him. I could feel the wild look in my eyes, even without seeing them. He let my hands slowly unbutton his jacket. He tossed it away. I lifted his tie over his head and looped it around my neck. I grinned as he unbuttoned the white shirt. My heart jumped when I saw that those deviants were surprisingly accurate. I was stunned by muscles that could never be matched by a human. Only half was unbuttoned when I pulled him back. This was surreal. Nothing could ever outrank this moment in strangeness. But I loved this moment, too. My brain was mush. My heart was barely beating, but it was slamming against my ribs at the same time. Lava was running through my veins. The Slenderman was driving me a good kind of insane.

Minutes ticked away as we lay there, kissing each other like we had been waiting weeks for this moment. My whole body was melting under his touch. His hands were running down my sides. I broke the kiss, my head falling away as he wound a hand in my hair. He kissed my neck and growled against my throat. I shuddered, clinging to him tightly. The Operator rocked back on his knees and looked down at me. I smiled lazily. I took his hand and locked our fingers together. He pulled me up and pulled me close. I idly wondered what he was thinking while he traced the Operator symbol over my heart.

"Slender?"

"Yes, Audrey?"

"What does this mean for us?" I looked up at him. He stayed quiet for a long time, touching my hair, my face and any bare skin he could. I was worried I'd said something wrong.

"That would be up to you. You make me feel…strange. I enjoy your company and desire you. I want to get to know you, inside and out. But at the same time…I still crave your flesh. My need to rip you apart and devour your organs still lingers. That danger remains."

I blinked in surprise. He wanted me. He wanted 'us'. But his murderous ways still shadowed the bits of 'human' he had within him. Was I willing to take that risk? Was I prepared to try to love this killer at the cost of being brutally slaughtered and eaten by him? I shuddered, looking up at Slender. I breathed in that smell of snow and sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked, voice rumbling through my whole body. I placed my hand on his face.

"You're not going to kill me." Every ounce of trust I possessed was placed in him. He wouldn't hurt me. He could satisfy his hunger without having to attack me. "Come here." The Operator kissed me again, and I grinned.

"Audrey?" he murmured. I grumbled a response. "You smell like snow."

My eyes popped open. Had he really said that? There was no way. I shuddered at the odd similarity. He laid me down. "What are you doing?"

"You need rest." He covered me up. His white dress shirt was crumpled up and half unbuttoned. He looked so good. I smiled when he kissed me again. He picked up his jacket and disappeared.

His tie was still around my neck.


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome one and all to the freakshow!**

**So Audrey's Halloween costume design was based off of Death in the new Deadpool game I've been hooked on. The Patsy Cline song also came from said game and has been stuck in my FUCKING HEAD ALL WEEK. **

**Anywho! Sexual OffenderMan gets introduced. Whoop. This chapter was cutesy at the beginning but it took a dark turn. I'm actually wondering where to go with this. Maybe separation from Audrey and focusing on Slender? Or vice versa? Or maybe pulling in Trenderman and Splendorman? Who knows.**

**READ AND REVIEW BITCHACHOS**

* * *

Saturday night. I was ready to party. I'd been waiting since my last Oktoberfest party for this one. It was a costume party, since Halloween was on a Tuesday this year. I had been torn for a long time about what to be. I finally decided to be Death. I'd gotten my friend to paint my face as a sugar skull. I decked myself out in a short, lacey black dress. I wore skeleton tights and sleeves. I curled my hair and slid a headband of interwoven "bones" over it. I stepped into black pumps with silver spikes on the heels. Finally, I slipped on the black tie I'd stolen from Slender two nights ago. I looked creepy, but sexy. It was a great look.

I started down the sidewalk, moonlight fluttering over my face. I liked this look. I would truly look like Death if my eyes weren't so green. I smiled, strutting off to the party. I'd invited Slender. It was a costume party so it wasn't like he would be recognized. If he could stay lowered to a decent height then it would be fine. I wanted him to see me in my costume, too. I wondered if he would like it. I looked up at the sky. The stars sparkled so happily. I shrugged off the nip of frost, walking faster. I was ready to get hammered and dance until my feet fell off.

"Good night, Audrey."

I shivered and grinned at that familiar voice. I turned my head and gazed up at the white face. "Good night, Tall One."

"You look incredible," he kissed my lips, gently touching my curls. "I'm glad I decided to come."

"I am, too." I led him away by his arm, smirking back at him. He blushed a little, and he followed behind me quickly. I spun around. My heels gave me enough height to kiss him without stretching too much. He took my hand and twined our fingers together. We stood under the moonlight for a while, holding each other and breathing in the smell of snow. Eventually, he stepped away and tugged me toward the sound of music.

We walked hand in hand to the front door, stepping into the party like we owned the place. I grinned when my friends cheered. Sean, Brandon, Becca and Ally scooped me up, shoving a beer in my hand. I offered one to Slender, but he refused. A gentleman, as always, and gentlemen didn't get hammered. I smiled as I swallowed the beer. I think it was Budweiser. It didn't matter. I just grabbed another and danced the night away. I watched Slender watching me. He smiled. I blushed and just kept dancing.

"Hey, cutie," purred a rich, silky voice. I turned around. I was met with a blank white face covered by the shadow of a fedora. A sharp grin made my insides turn in a good way. My head was spinning from drinking. By the smell of this stranger's breath, he'd been drinking quite a bit as well.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Oh, sugar skull, I ain't pretending to be anyone. I am Sexual OffenderMan," he purred against my ear. "Alive and in the flesh." He pulled a rose from thin air and brushed the petals across my painted face. "I've had my eye on you since you walked in."

"Hmm have you now?" I shuddered, dancing against him. It was way too close. But I didn't care. I was drunk and this stranger had one smooth fucking voice. Offender kissed my neck and grinned.

"Oh, baby doll, why don't we head somewhere a little more private?" he whispered. I sighed happily and agreed. He grabbed Slender's tie and pulled me upstairs. He dragged me into a room where a couple was already on the bed. Offender shoved them outside and closed the door. "C'mere, sugar skull."

I kissed the Slenderfolk heatedly and sloppily. We were both too drunk to care how elegant this was. He grabbed my hips and jerked me closer. I giggled as he twirled the tie.

The door was thrown open. "Hey! Room's taken asshole!" spat OffenderMan.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Slender.

My heart dropped as the static invaded my brain. I yelped when Offender smacked me away. I curled up on the bed, holding my face.

"Brother! Fancy meeting you here." Offender grinned sadistically. "I was just having some fun with Sugar Skull here…"

"She. Is. Mine." Slender's tentacles wrapped around his throat, slamming him against the wall. Offender laughed.

"Baby brother, relax! Can't you…" He pulled a rose out and wiggled it in front of Slenderman's face with a smirk. "Share a little?"

The Operator roared and fought Offender hard. He was ripping that stupid fedora. He was strangling his neck. I was crying. The static was overwhelming my head. I was losing my sanity. Blood dripped from my nose and eyes. Slender-sickness was starting to attack my body. I vomited. Whether it was from the sickness or too many beers, I didn't know. I shuddered on the bed, sobbing and bleeding profusely from my face. I heard a window breaking as Slender launched Offender outside.

"Slender, I-I-I'm s-so sorry-"

Tentacles wrapped around my arms and neck and snatched me up. He was squeezing too tight. I couldn't breathe. My arms felt like they were about to snap. Blood-tears streamed down my face as static melted my brain. Slender's face was twisted with that need to murder and consume. I was terrified. Was he really going to kill me?

Right before I passed out, Slender released me. I fell to the ground, coughing and spitting up blood and alcohol. After a few minutes, I pulled myself up to my feet. The Tall One was staring at me. I was crying again. He gently touched the bruises on my arms before I jerked away. I whimpered.

"You betrayed my trust," growled the Slenderman.

"You tried to kill me," I countered.

"I warned you that I would try!"

"You fucking did not! You said the danger remained, not that you'd try to snap my goddamn neck!" I was screaming, but I sputtered and fell into a coughing fit. Slender barely winced. "Get away from me."

"Do not threaten me." He grew three feet and static started frying my brain again. I screamed at him to leave and get out of my head. I was in hysterics. "Goodbye, Audrey."

I shivered. My head was killing me. I could hear the song playing from downstairs at the party. It was Patsy Cline.

_Crazy…for thinkin' that my love could hold you…I'm crazy for tryin'. And crazy for cryin'. And crazy…for loving you…_

I wrapped my hand around the tie tightly. Crazy. I was absolutely crazy.


	7. Chapter 6

**First off, I cannot thank you guys enough. Anyone that has reviewed, subscribed to, favorited or read this story has motivated me so much. This chapter is bringing about the turning point of this story. This chapter was fueled by two incredible guys in my life that pushed me to get this chapter done and it was also fueled by the song "Counting Bodies Like Sheep" by A Perfect Circle.**

**This new character that gets introduced will take this story in some really great directions. I'm so ready for this.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everyone that has read this, favorited, subscribed or reviewed. Especially Tkdoegirl who is probably my favorite Slender writer! I love each and every one of you and I appreciate your continuted support of this story. New chapter. Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES**

* * *

It had been thirteen days since the party. Thirteen days since I had seen the Operator. Thirteen days since I had seen Offender. Thirteen days since I had touched a drop of alcohol.

After that night, I'd vowed to stop drinking the way I had been. When I was drunk, I did stupid shit. Doing stupid shit led to dangerous consequences. In thirteen days I had gone to a party almost every night, but I hadn't even looked at a bottle. I was taking this seriously. And parties were just a fun sober, for the most part.

I sighed, running my hands over the snow idly. My head hurt. I was lonely. I still felt terrible for what had happened at the Halloween party. I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged them. My head was throbbing now. I reached down and traced the Operator symbol in the snow. Sadness made my eyes fill with tears at the loss of my monster. I missed him.

Brandon suddenly materialized and sat down beside me, erasing the symbol I had drawn. "What's wrong, hun?"

"Guy problems," I muttered, lazily drawing in the snow some more. I'd told him what happened at the party, excluding the fact that Slender and Offender were real Slenderfolk. "I still haven't seen him."

"To be fair, you did kind of screw around with his older brother."

"I know…but at the same time, it's not like we were anything official or serious. And I was drunk off my ass on top of it!" I scraped my teeth together in frustration. Brandon shook his head, wiping off his glasses.

"Honey, all you can do is wait. Maybe he's over it, but he just doesn't know how to approach you yet. There are a lot of possibilities. I think if he really likes you, he'll forgive you."

"Yeah, right," I hissed sarcastically, rubbing my arms where deep purple bruises still remained. I pulled my scarf tighter to keep the ones on my neck hidden.

"He'll come around. Don't stress too much about it, okay? You'll be fine, with or without him." I smiled. Brandon shouldered me hard and I fell over into the snow. He laughed. I just launched a wad of snow at him. I giggled and ran away. He hurled a snowball at the back of my head and I'm tumbled forward, rolling for a bit. I laughed, making a snow angel where I had fallen. "See you later, Audrey! Off to work!"

"Have fun in Hell!" I waved as he headed for the McDonald's down the street. I giggled to myself as I lay back in the snow. My dark hair splayed across the white powder. The blackish waves stretched out towards the forest gently. I let my hands fall to rest on my stomach while I stared up at the blue sky. I blinked, listening to the sounds lapping at my ears. God, I missed Slender.

Stop, I thought to myself. You need to stop thinking about him for now. Wait for him to come to you. You were the one who fucked up.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. The snow was so cool. I was exhausted. I could just fall asleep right here…right…now…I heard someone whispering right as I started to fade away.

_Go to sleep._

The Slenderman hadn't seen her in so long. He had been following her, but he never got close enough for her to see him. He wasn't even looking at her, really. The Operator was just making sure she was safe. He was also making sure OffenderMan stayed well away from her. He was still hurt and very angry about what had happened at that party. His need to hunt had been kicked into high gear. He had been killing a lot lately. So had Offender. He'd run into his older brother once. They had fought again about Audrey. Offender had smirked at him, purring about how he wanted to deflower the little slut. Slender had roared his anger and attacked him yet again.

None of it mattered. The Tall One still hadn't approached her. He sighed, rubbing his face while he gazed out across the black and white forest. He smoothed out the black tie. He blended in so perfectly with the trees and snow. He ran his hand over the slumbering oak he stood by, humming softly.

"Audrey, you made a mistake," he rumbled to no one. "You will not be safe around me. I am a monster." Slender tilted his head back, remembering. He remembered the way her lips felt on his. He remembered the way her pale skin felt, the way her silky hair hung down when he kissed her neck, the way she clung to him. He remembered everything. Pieces of emotions swam around his whole body. He was slowly realizing exactly how much he missed her. She meant more to him than he had thought originally.

The Operator slinked through the forest, his thoughts keeping him preoccupied. Snowflakes dusted his ebony suit. He ghosted over the ground. He could smell her. She smelled clean like snow and maple. However, he could smell that underlying smell of thunder and nightshade. She was so unpredictable and he loved it.

Slender stopped abruptly. That smell. What he assumed was his heart thudded once and dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

Blood.

The Operator panicked instantly. It was Audrey's blood he smelled. He ran. The idea of Slenderwalking never crossed his mind. He bolted for the smell. The forest whipped past him in a colorless, unforgiving blur. His head spun. Something was terribly wrong. He should have been watching her…if he had she would still be safe…

Slenderman skidded to a stop at the edge of Audrey's snow covered yard. He spotted the snow angel she had made. Blood was splattered across the angel's wings and gown. Slender fell to his knees and picked up a fistful of the crimson snow. He looked over. Written on the white powder in Audrey's blood was a message that filled Slender's body with hate. His tentacles snapped out in rage and static crackled in the air. The Slenderman threw his head back and roared. He teleported closer to the smell of her blood, leaving the yard the way it had been. The ominous message still seemed to grin at the rest of the world smugly.

_Go to sleep…_

* * *

**In case you don't know, "Go to sleep" is a trademark of Jeff the Killer. It's the last thing you hear before he kills you. So that's the new guy! Jeff the Killer is about to take the story on a wild ass ride. Get ready, my children.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys. Last actual chapter. The only thing after this will be an epilouge and that's it! But don't worry...I smell a sequel.**

**WARNING: Lots of gore and torture. I was cringing myself writing this shit! Jeff the Killer took this in a whole new direction. And I love it.**

**Are you ready for this chapter guys? I don't think you are but read anyway. Review too!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered softly. I moaned, tasting blood in my mouth. I shivered. My head was slumped down, and I dangled helplessly above the ground. Spiked chains dug into my wrists, keeping me from struggling. My scarf was soaked in blood and ripped, hanging lifelessly from my neck. I could feel my body fighting to stay alive. I looked down. Deep cuts crisscrossed my body. I had been stripped. The only pieces of clothing that remained were my scarf and Slender's tie that was binding my ankles together. Tears welled in my eyes. I was going to die here. I was going to die, and nothing could save me.

I lifted my head, taking in a deep breath. I had to calm my shaking. I had to calm my wildly hammering heart. Fear would drain me faster than anything else. I was terrified, of course, but I couldn't drain what little energy I had left. I looked up at the chains binding me. If I could reach up above the loops restraining me, I could grab on and pull myself up and away from the killer that would be coming back soon. I let my hands reach up slowly and grab at the chains. I started to pull up. The spikes ripped open the soft skin on my wrists, and I screamed. Tears cut through the grime and blood on my face while I let myself dangle again. I swung back and forth gently.

A door creaked open.

My heart started to pound wildly.

Footsteps tapped lightly on the stairs. Closer…closer…

No. Please no, let him turn around. I didn't want to die.

He stepped around the corner. His white hoodie was stained with my blood. His shaggy black hair was matted and greasy. He looked up at me, his tiny pupils fixating on me hungrily. That fucking smile got even wider. I watched him fiddle with the long knife by his side.

"Time to go to sleep," he growled, voice raspy and maniacal. He started laughing as he wandered closer to me. I started thrashing, the spikes slicing deeper into my wrists, hitting bone.

He laughed even harder as the blood ran down my arms. He took the knife and carved straight down my spine, deep enough to scrape at the hidden vertebrae. I squealed, warm blood coating my skin. He giggled as he snatched my hair. The killer took a notch out of my ear as if to mark me like cattle. I sobbed.

"I see you're a…_friend_ of Slendy's…" he purred, snickering. He carved the Operator symbol into each shoulder blade. I could feel the bone splintering underneath his eerie strength. I wasn't sure if he was really this powerful or if he really just loved torturing and killing so much that it fueled his strength.

"Get…off…of me…" I spat at him. He shoved the knife into my mouth. My eyes got wide, and he laughed hysterically. The knife sliced the roof of my mouth, blood spraying into the back of throat. I couldn't scream because I was choking on my own blood.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, still giggling madly. I nodded, tears blurring my vision. I never saw him get the new tool. "Then say it." I shook my head furiously. He took a sledgehammer and rained it down. My collarbone snapped. A scream gurgled past the blood pooling in my mouth. "Say it!"

"Jeff the Killer! Jeff, Jeff, Jeff," I wailed, pain ripping my body to shreds.

"Right you are, Audrey." He was laughing so hard he was bent over at the waist, the sledgehammer still in his hands. He started to fake swings at my kneecaps. I threw my head back and cried. He went over to his table. The killer started browsing his tools. He shook his head in frustration. "I can't decide! Inspire me, little girl." He reached out and ripped the piercing from my belly button, leaving a gaping hole that gushed blood. A spasm rocked my body, and I started crying harder while he looked over his table.

I watched him pick up a metal rod with a sharpened tip. I cringed. He stalked over to the fire burning in the corner and stuck the rod over it. The metal started warming to a bright orange. It was hot. I was terrified.

"Don't look so excited," he giggled. He walked over. He started lining it up. Before I could process what he was about to do, he shoved the rod through one calf and then the other. I screamed as he twisted the in my muscle. My legs were bound now safely by the metal rod searing my calves. I could smell the muscle and skin burning. He slipped the tie off of my ankles and stuffed it in my mouth. "Have you had enough?"

I didn't answer.

Jeff the Killer's eyes never left mine as he took his knife and waved it in front of my face. I couldn't squirm. If I did, the spikes would slice my bones and the rod would rip open my calves.

"Are you ready to die?"

That question was ringing in my mind. Was I? I thought of everything I could. I thought about my friends. I thought about my meager, minimum wage job. I thought about school; I had just sent out college applications. I thought about my family. I thought about my dreams. I thought about my future. My dream job, moving to Canada, having a family. But mostly I thought of Slender. I thought about the party, how he'd hurt me. The bruises were still there but they were coated in blood. That seemed so meaningless now. Tears welled in my eyes as I remember his kiss, the way he felt against me, the way he simply listened without interrupting, the way he protected me…God, I'd fucked it all up. And now I was going to die.

Was I ready to die? No. Did I have a choice? No. Was I going to die? Yes.

I closed my eyes in defeat and let my head hang down. A few salty tears glittered in my eyes sadly. They mixed with blood on the way down my face, soaking into the tie still stuffed in my mouth.

The killer pulled my head back by my hair and pressed the cold, dirty blade to my throat. I felt the skin rip away as the metal tore me open from ear to ear.

I faintly heard the door fly open and slam against the wall. Angry stomps came closer toward me. A blurry Jeff was thrown into the fire. He screamed, the fire bringing back nightmares and pain. I was limp in the chains as my throat spilled blood everywhere. Slender pried the tie from my mouth and wrapped it around my throat. The bleeding slowed, but my heart's beat was weak. His white palms touched my neck. The blood flow stopped completely and the gash started to heal.

"Slender…" I whispered, throat hurting and still filled with so much blood.

"Shhh, Audrey. Don't speak. Please, you'll be okay. I can heal you."

"It's too late." I smiled up at him sadly stroking his face. I shivered as he undid the chains around my wrists. I slumped in his arms. He held me close, extending his healing aura. But I was hurting. I was growing cold and my heartbeat was slowing.

"Audrey…" He pets my hair, looking down at me. His face is full of pain. I can see it. He's teleported us outside. He wraps me up in his suit jacket. I sighed, the snow soothing my wounds. "You'll be okay…"

"No…not this time." I blinked slowly, sighing. "I was wrong to think I could live in your world. I was wrong to think I could be with you. You aren't human enough, and I'm not monster enough."

"Stop talking, you'll waste your strength." He was frantic as he tried to heal me.

"Slender, stop."

"No!"

I grabbed his wrists. I pulled him down into a long, slow kiss. I was weak but I poured every ounce of strength and emotion I had left into that kiss. My heart was barely moving anymore. My hands slipped away, and I broke our kiss. I lay back, looking up at him. My heart beat faintly for perhaps the last time. I let one last whisper escape my lips before I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME OKAY. THERE'S STILL AN EPILOUGE SO SHE MIGHT STILL LIVE IDK I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET.**

**Please review though.**


	9. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

**Thank you so much to all the views, reviews, favorites, subscribes and everything from all of you! I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank for all of your continued support. I slapped this story up in a matter of days and I'm so satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you all loved it as much as I did.**

**CONFIRMED: I WILL be doing a sequel to this. Keep and eye out, loves. *winks***

**I'm really sad, but here we are. The final installment of my first Slender fic. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Snow fell steadily, covering up the faint blood stains on Audrey's yard. Gray skies parted just slightly to allow sunlight through. The snow shimmered for a brief, beautiful moment. The sun disappeared behind the clouds again. Deep in the heart of the black and white forest laid an abandoned plantation home. Within it, a lone figure sat in his chair. His blank white face stared into the fire crackling in front of him. He lifted the hot coffee to his lips and sipped it. His jacket was tossed over the back of the chair. He tie was loose, and his shirt was crumpled and the first couple of buttons were undone. He sighed softly, rubbing his face.

Soft footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Slender set down the mug and stood up, walking to the stairs. The gentle footsteps came closer. He could hear them thud hesitantly against every step. His whole world brightened when the owner of the footsteps came into view.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he murmured back. "How are you feeling, my little proxy?"

"I feel okay. Still weak."

He reached up and led his newest proxy to the living room. He offered a second cup of coffee. "Here, drink this." He watched the proxy intently. "You barely survived," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I was so afraid."

Audrey Ricket hushed him, setting the mug down and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know. But I'm here now." She gave him a weak smile. "You saved my life. I can never repay you."

"You don't have to." Slender kissed her coffee-stained lips and nuzzled the top of her head. He breathed in the smell of snow and nightshade. Her tongue tasted like maple and her heartbeat sounded like thunder. "Audrey…" he breathed, fingers tangling in her dark hair. He gazed into her bold eyes. God, how did she do this to him?

She kissed him again. He sat down in his chair; she sat down with him and snuggled close. His arms pulled her close instinctively, desperate to keep her safe. The scars still crisscrossed her throat, her collarbone, her spine and her calves. The notch was missing from her ear. And the Operator symbols on her shoulder were still gleaming gently. With time, Slender could get the imperfections to heal.

"You're mine, Audrey Lucille Ricket," he rumbled. "I will protect you and keep you safe." He stroked her hair slowly as she fell asleep in the Operator's arms. The Tall One was glad. She needed rest. "I will love you and protect you until the end of time. Or I will die trying." He held her so close that she was at risk of melting into him. "I love you, darling. Sleep well…"

* * *

**HE SAID THE L WORD ^_^**

**And yes, I let her live. I almost killed her off so my sequel would be about Slender enacting his revenge on Jeff, but I just couldn't. So many people, including the guys that worked with me on this, were torn up and begging me not to kill her. Plus I love her to death. She's just a great character. She's nothing strong or special or supernatural. She's just a human girl.**

**I'm working on the sequel as we speak. I need a title though that's for sure. And I just am really ready. I'm going to try and work on longer chapter and I'm also super ready to get the ball rolling.**

**Until the sequel.**

**From the Keyboard,**

**Tiger-Hime**


End file.
